


Blood Test

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Gen, Needles, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia goes to the doctor’s and gets a blood test done.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Blood Test

“Do I really have to do this, dad?” Lydia complained, sitting on a chair in the doctor’s office and waiting to have a blood test much like her dad and her stepmother had already had done.

“Yes, Lydia,” her dad replied. “It’s for your health.”

The nurse giving the Deetzes their blood tests comes close to Lydia with a third, clean needle in her hand. The moment she brings it close to Lydia’s shoulder, the teenager, freaking out, scoots away from the nurse.

The nurse, looking directly at Lydia in confusion, brings the needle close to Lydia again and Lydia closes her Brown eyes shut tight.

“Nono,” she said out of fear. “I don’t want to do this. I just don’t.”

“Lydia? Lydia? Stay calm,sweetheart,” she could hear her dad saying in an attempt to calm her down. “Everything’s going to be alright. It’s just a simple little blood test. It won’t hurt. You’ll do fine.”

“But blood tests do hurt, dad.”

Charles held his daughter’s hands. “I assure you that they don’t, Lydia. I just had to have one done and so did Delia actually.”

“Charles is right, Lydia,” Delia said, showing the teenager the plain bandage that she got from her own blood test. “I just had one done and it didn’t even hurt me at all.”

As Charles holds Lydia’s hands, the needle the nurse is holding goes into Lydia’s shoulder and the teenager winces in pain. A minute passes and the pain goes away. Soon after, a bandage is placed over where the blood was drawn from Lydia’s shoulder.

Charles let go of Lydia’s hands. “See,” he said with a smile. “That wasn’t so bad? Was it?”

“No. I guess not,” Lydia said with a smile.

* * *

“How did the blood tests go, guys?” Adam asked as the Deetzes got home from their visit to the doctor’s office.

“Good. Very good,” was Charles’s immediate reply. “Lydia was really brave when it came time for her turn to have a blood test.”

“Not that brave,” Lydia mumbled softly to herself, hoping her father didn’t happen to hear her.

But he did. Charles turned to Lydia with a look of utter surprise on his face. “But you were very brave, Lydia,” he said. “You let me hold your hands and everything.”

“How much do I get paid for this?” Lydia asked as she followed all four of her parents into the kitchen.


End file.
